My Hero Romance: Chapter Four
{| Chapter Four Midoriya indeed showed promise, but Katsuko couldn't hide the doubt in her mind. He consistently hurts himself every time he used One for All, so why would any pro hero accept him when he proves to be useless immediately after he uses it? The fight was over as soon as Midoriya used his quirk to give Uraraka an advantage over Iida. It was a reckless choice even though this was just an exercise, but however reckless it may be, it worked. Despite everyone thinking Bakugou would win, Midoriya and Uraraka took the gold. The notebook in hand was a good source for writing notes on these kids, but it was more than just that. Katsuko made a mistake once before but she couldn't afford to make that same mistake again. "Bakugou's temper is what's holding him back. For All Might to believe he has what it takes is surprising. All Might is a brave and smart man, but is Bakugou really fit for heroism? His costume is....violent, so how could anyone look up to him? I suppose that's debatable. Boys will be boys." She scribbled furiously on the paper in her notebook before glancing up at Toshinori, wondering what he had in store. "All Might confuses me. He makes me upset. How can he have so much faith in these kids? Heroes can be turned into villains. He shouldn't be so trusting...but he's an amazing person. The reason behind is smile is heartwarming." She had closed her notebook and put it asides for a moment, listening to All Might explain who the real winner was in this match. The whole thing seemed confusing regarding the fact that Iida stood and didn't do much of anything but clean up, but was crowned the one who did everything correctly. Yes, he kept the bomb safe as long as he could, but he also did nothing worth noting. Katsuko remained quiet this time, even though many questions whirled around her head. She just decided to watch and listen intently. Soon, she would be teaching a class like this and she couldn't afford to not know what to do. "What are you writing?" The voice belonged to Ashido, a girl that confused Katsuko because of her unique quirk. Katsuko turned her gaze away, tucking the notebook underneath one of her legs. "It's nothing. Just stuff to help me when I get a class of my own." She shrugged loosely. "You'll never be a good teacher if you follow the path of another teacher, you know. I get that you're nervous and all, but try being your own teacher." Ashido looked at All Might. "All Might is not you, but that doesn't mean he can't help you become the teacher you want to be. I'm sure that you'll be one of the greatest teachers UA has to offer!" She looked down, a small smile on her face. "You barely even know me, Ashido, but thank you. I'll...I'll try to take those words to heart." Ashido smiled back. "You're a lot like Deku with that notebook. Maybe you should try going through the day without it. You'll have more fun that way!" Katsuko had never spent a day without a notebook to jot down her thoughts, the mere thought of being without it made her uncomfortable. Ashido was right though. She was like Midoriya, using the notebook to battle through each day. She was too much like him, or he was too much like her, either way, she was dependent on a book to dictate her life. "Do you believe in second chances?" Katsuko's mouth was dryer than a desert and she felt dizzy, almost like she had stood up too fast or had been in a teacup whirl ride at Disney World. "Do...Do you believe that...you can...redeem yourself?" Ashido's eyes widened and looked at her with wide eyes. "Hey...are you okay?" The concern in her voice gained the attention of some other students. "Answer the qu...question." She murmured, sucking in a breath tightly. She looked up at Ashido. "Do you believe if someone betrays someone....tha...that you can be redeemed...?" "Depends on what it is, but you look awfully pale. Maybe you should see Recovery Girl, you don't look so good." She murmured, looking back at All Might who was distracted before looking back at her. Katsuko shook her head and stood up, tumbling towards the door before quickly pardoning herself to wait outside where she could breathe properly without the phantom hand that gripped her lungs and a knife tight against her throat. She knew what was wrong, but to confide in someone would be endangering her life and the person she confides in. She looked down, a hand grasping her chest. "Damn it..." She cursed. sliding down against the wall. "I can't do it...not to them...have mercy."